The invention relates to a tampon with a withdrawal cord, especially for female hygiene, in which absorbent material is surrounded by a cover of material which is permeable to liquids and is compressed into an approximately cylindrical shape.
A tampon of this type, prior to its shaping, consisting of a covering layer capable of absorption, a layer of a hydrocolloid absorption agent and a layer for firmly holding the absorption agent, is known from German Laid-Open Application DOS No. 1,642,072. The first mentioned layer and the last mentioned layer are manufactured from a material which is permeable to liquids, for example nonwoven, paper or textile fabric. Optionally these layers can also be manufactured from a material which is not capable of absorption and they can be provided with openings of a greater or lesser size, for example a perforated polyethylene film. One of the longitudinal edges is folded over and the material is rolled up further so that a cylindrical blank is formed, the free edge of which is fixed by means of adhesive before the blank is compressed into the shape of the finished tampon. The withdrawal cord is fastened to the absorbent body by means of a seam or in another manner. A tampon in which a tube of material which absorbs liquid is folded together is known from German Laid-Open Application DOS No. 2,127,675.
U.S. Pat. Spec. No. 3,618,605 describes a cup-shaped tampon, of which the circular plates of material are superimposed, have a withdrawal cord drawn through their center and are then folded together, and compressed into the shape of a cup at the end opposite the exit of the withdrawal cord.
Furthermore, German Laid-Open Application DOS No. 2,324,264 discloses an absorbent body which contains a swelling material in its cover which is permeable to liquid, the cover being tubular and being closed either by drawing the ends together or along a longitudinal seam thereof. Part of the cover is folded inwards around one end thereof and around a part of the absorbent material present therein.